1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain airbag device that is accommodated in an upper portion of a vehicle passenger compartment.
2. Related Background Art
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-102102, a curtain airbag device includes a cushion portion, an inflator that inflates and deploys the cushion portion, and a bracket portion that guides the cushion portion to be inflated and deployed inward in a passenger compartment of a vehicle. The bracket portion serves to guide the cushion portion to be inflated and deployed. The bracket portion prevents the cushion portion to be inflated and deployed from entering a gap between a pillar garnish and an inner panel, or from being hooked in an upper end portion of the pillar garnish.
The bracket portion is necessary to have such a strength that the bracket portion is unlikely to easily deform when a deploying force of the cushion portion is exerted on the bracket portion. Taking into consideration a possibility that the head of an occupant collides with the bracket portion, the bracket portion is necessary to absorb an impact load.
In a head protection airbag device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-53005, a notched portion is provided in a guide wall of a deployment assistance member. The deployment assistance member is equivalent to the bracket portion in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-102102. The guide wall is likely to be plastically or elastically deformed by the notched portion. As a result, the guide wall absorbs an impact load. There are Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-98783, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-162473 and the like as public documents in which the curtain airbag device is disclosed.